Twist
by pommes1
Summary: Blaine challenges Sebastian to tie a cherry stem with his tongue in under a minute.


"_Please_."

"I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes, I_ can_!"

"No…you _can't_."

"Wanna bet?"

"I do."

"Twenty bucks."

"Sebastian, I don't think you understand how difficult that is to do." Blaine smirked, narrowing his eyes and tossing another cherry into his mouth.

"Do we have a deal then?" Sebastian blinked innocently, grabbing one from the bowl in between them.

"_Bring. It_." Blaine challenged through clenched teeth, leaning in closer.

Sebastian bent forward, balancing on his hands while completely invading Blaine's personal space. "_Fine_," he seethed.

They both backed away just slightly as Sebastian picked a cherry from the bowl beneath them and plucked the stem, popping it into his mouth.

Blaine whipped his phone out of his pocket, shifting from his cross-legged position on the bed. "Sixty seconds!"

Sebastian widened his eyes in disbelief, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Sixty seconds or else we could be sitting her for hours watching you try to twist that damned thing." Blaine pointed warningly.

Sebastian put his hands up in defeat, watching Blaine set the timer on his phone. He dropped his gaze to the ivory sheets, a look of strong concentration and sheer determination in his eyes.

Blaine rested his chin on his hands, watching patiently and glancing to check the timer every few seconds. He couldn't do it. He _couldn't_. Blaine had tried once. He'd had a competition with Tina and Santana once, actually, and only Santana had managed to do it. Even for her it took just slightly over a minute, and god knows_she's_ been around the block. Blaine tilted his chin up confidently after checking the timer once more. The boy had fourteen more seconds and he didn't look even close to-

"Done!"

Blaine's eyes flew up incredulously."Wha-"

"_Suck it_, Anderson." Sebastian said proudly, with a slight lisp, before sticking his tongue in at Blaine, a perfectly tied cherry stem placed on the tip.

"…_No way_."

"Mmm." Sebastian tilted his chin up pompously and smirked, spitting the stem in wastebasket nearby.

"You cheated them!"

Sebastian gawked at him, "How does one fake something like that, Blaine? Please,_enlighten me_."

"Then…damn." Blaine stared in awe, his eyes sparkling curiously at the stem, then a Sebastian. "You…you need to teach me how to do that!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow inquisitively, and then broke into a wicked grin. Before Blaine could even consider asking why he'd made the face he was being pulled forward by a strong hand on the back of his neck and into a pair of soft, warm, and _very _aggressive lips.

Blaine gasped sharply as his brain caught up. Sebastian was kissing him, hot, open mouthed, and _dirty_. His tongue slowly licked over the upper row of Blaine's teeth, twisting to graze the roof of his mouth behind them.

A soft whine escaped Blaine's throat as Sebastian slides his other hand to cup his jaw, tilting his head back and _oh_, his tongue slides along even farther, much deeper than before. Blaine is literally putty in his hands, his arms resting uselessly on his sides.

"_Unh_…!" Blaine let out a broken moan as his head was swiftly yanked back by Sebastian, his hand roughly gripping the roots of his hair and disheveling the gel. However, when Sebastian began to boldly thrust his tongue in and out from between Blaine's lips, practically fucking his mouth, Blaine had had enough.

Blaine knocked the bowl of cherries onto the sheets in his frenzied attempt to get a grip on Sebastian, his hands desperately reaching for anything he could grab on to. He pushed forward, kissing him back furiously and rising so that they were both on their knees, and yanked him by the front of his shirt.

With a sharp intake of breath, Sebastian compliantly took Blaine's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it slowly. Blaine's knees went weak, forcing him to grab on to Sebastian for what seemed to be dear life. Sebastian sucked and licked slowly, bobbing his head ever so slightly and,_Jesus_, he was definitely doing that on purpose.

A couple more small licks to Blaine's tongue before Sebastian pulled off, planting small, playful kisses to Blaine's lips, kissing the corners of his mouth with a smile. Blaine sighed softly, his mouth falling open yet again.

After licking his way across Blaine's lips once more, Sebastian finally pulled off, grinning mischievously, "How do you think I learned?"

Blaine gaped at him, eyes widening and at a loss for words. Sebastian saw, from this distance, Blaine's pupils heavily dilated, his hazel eyes much darker than he'd ever seen. He smirked, knowing full well the effect his kisses had on people, and slid his hands down the curve of Blaine's back torturously slowly before landing on his ass.

Blaine arched his back forward and moaned shamelessly when Sebastian slid his hand into Blaine's back pockets and squeezed. He threw his head out and let out a short, ragged breath, gasping for air when-

*_snap_*

Blaine instantly came to his senses and craned his neck to see Sebastian tucking his wallet back into his back pocket, a twenty dollar bill in hand. He turned back to Sebastian, who just smiled widely and stepped off of the bed, making his way toward the door as he pocketed the bill.

"Wh-where are you going?"

Sebastian turned around and added innocently, "Oh, well, it just seemed like we were having so much fun with the cherries so I was gonna go get some strawberries from downstairs…" and with that he shut the door behind him.

And that was when Blaine remembered a specific scene from one of his favorite shows, White Collar, where a woman once seductively fed Neal strawberries, creating an unbelievably thick layer of sexual frustration between them. Blaine remembered being ridiculously turned on by the whole ordeal, and if this is what Sebastian had reduced him to with cherries, well, he couldn't even imagine the things he would do with a bowl of strawberries…

"_Fuck_." Blaine cried out on frustration, falling back onto the bed.


End file.
